1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular digital camera with a camera core and a modular camera expansion system which is configured to be used in a plurality of different camera configurations.
2. The Relevant Technology
As people become more and more interested in capturing digital photographs and digital videos, the proliferation of digital cameras has become more common. Cellular phones have evolved so as to include cameras which are capable of capturing digital video and digital photographs. Although these cameras provide various benefits because they are integrated with a device that many users already carry on a regular basis, there are various advantages to having a separate camera, including the ability to have a camera with higher quality components, improved controls, longer battery life, and which does not carry the security concerns that come with a cellular phone which also stores personal information.
Typically, the stand-alone digital cameras currently available in the market include simple “point and shoot” cameras which include a wholly integrated device which offer no modularity and which consequently require a user to select a single camera which will be suitable for a variety of situations, including which lens, features, and the like will be most easily adapted to a variety of situations. Generally, this forces consumers to find the best “over-all” digital camera, where the consumer sacrifices features and components that would be advantageous in some situations for the benefits of features and components that would be more commonly used. Other digital cameras include those which allow a user to remove specific components of the camera, including a flash, filter or lens. Generally, these cameras are more expensive and bulky.
Digital cameras include a series of functional components such as lenses, optical filters, one or more electronic image sensor arrays, electronic circuits to capture, process and store images from the image sensor array, internal or external memory devices to store and transfer image files, power supplies and a display system to preview the captured images. These components are typically integrated and interdependent, from each of an optical, electronics and physical perspective. As described above, in some instances, external lenses and power supplies may be attached to and removed from the camera, but the remaining components are typically permanently integrated into a main framework or housing without any practical ability to be removed and replaced. As a consequence, due to the limited configurability associated with conventional cameras, they are typically suitable for a limited range of applications and contexts. As a result, users who want to shoot in a variety of contexts and for a variety of applications often need to purchase multiple cameras to achieve desired results.
Thus, notwithstanding the various digital camera options available in the art, there remains a need for a camera system that is fully customizable by the user, and which overcomes the limitations discussed above.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.